House of Memories
House of Memories is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired June 17, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis An admirer with a gruesome vendetta threatens the town; Wynonna tries to outwit Bobo, as he exploits a part of the Earp curse that allows him and the other revenants to leave Purgatory if the heir to Peacemaker willingly goes with them all while trying to protect Dolls. Plot The Earp sisters — this time Wynonna and Willa — are at it again, beating the crap out of Whiskey Jim. They want to know who sent the murderous henchmen to their house with the intention of ending the family line. Wynonna deals Jim a blow to the balls, and that gets him singing: he mentions something about a surge throughout the Ghost River Triangle, a sort of changing of the tides. Frustrated with Jim's cryptic answers, Willa pumps him full of Peacemaker lead. Back at the Black Badge headquarters, Dolls is in the middle of hypnotizing Willa for answers. Turns out she was kidnapped, and kept in captivity by one of the Revenants Wynonna ultimately killed. Later, while scrutinizing a photo of a dead mercenary's tattoo Dolls took, Wynonna recognises the mark as an emblem for the Betties gang and they decide to pay them a visit. Waverly, still recovering from the gunshot wound, and Officer Haught blow off some steam in the old homestead barn. Their tryst is interrupted by Willa, bringing up old drama between Willa and Waverly. Meanwhile, Dolls and Wynonna are shaking things up at the Betties' bar. The gang members tell them that Judge Cryderman hired them to carry out the dirty deed. Leaving the joint, Dolls tells Wynonna how much he enjoys having her around, in his own gruff, Dolls sort of way. Then he ruins the moment by showing her Doc's abandoned, blown up car in the yard. It would appear to her as though Holliday were dead. Well, nearly so. Doc's been taken hostage by Big Bubba and strung up in a secluded torture chamber somewhere. Bubba's been put on assignment by Bobo to keep watch over Doc until further notice, or until "everyone's gone." Pretty ominous, to say the least. At the same time, Judge Cryderman is also nearly at the end of his rope: only this time he's about to do himself in at Bobo's bar. Wynonna and Dolls arrive in the knick of time to stop him. They learn from Cryderman of Bobo's party, and that he's got some surprise in store for it. When the Black Badges turn to leave, Cryderman blows his brains out. Doc gets to witness firsthand what Bubba's been experimenting on recently — a substance that makes those who breathe it turn irrationally homicidal. Bubba demonstrates it on another captive he's got in a glass box, to Doc's horror. In the middle of the woods, Waverly and Willa happen up on the tree house where Willa was held captive for so many years. The place is littered with origami swans, which help to jog Willa's memory: the Stone Witch and Bobo were both involved in Willa's abduction, but her father also seems to have made a pact with Bobo to secure his daughters' freedom. Willa and Waverly then go to the Black Badge headquarters to get Dolls and Wynonna up to speed on their progress. They believe that the lead Bobo has been searching for to escape the Ghost River Triangle is at the town hotel. If they all team up, they might be able to get to it before Bobo does. Wynonna, a bit cautious, sets the plan in action. And while the Earp family is getting ready for Bobo's party, Doc makes his escape from Bubba's clutches and prepares to crash Bobo's big bash. While Willa and Waverly wine and dine at the much anticipated party, Wynonna is off hunting around her family barn for clues. She's drawn to a loose ceiling board, and when she moves it she finds the lead tucked away. When Wynonna brings it to the party, the Earp sisters and Dolls finally figure out why Bobo kidnapped Willa all those years ago: In order for a Revenant to safely cross over the Ghost River Triangle border, they must cross with a willing Earp heir. That heir, we know, is Willa. Bobo kidnapped Willa to use her as the heir when she came of age, but his plans were foiled by Lou's interference. The party takes a severe turn when Champ starts taking digs at Nicole for stealing "his woman." He works himself up into a froth, then starts frothing at the mouth, then goes off the deep end, similar to Bubba's "little mouse". As Dolls and Wynonna are about to partake in that same champagne, they get to talking — really closely. Wynonna is upset that Willa, and not she, is the heir; Dolls assures her that she's still special, to him if to no one else, sparking a mingling of more than words. Only they do it in front of Doc, who's wandered into the party…in a tux. Doc gets one whiff of those champagne flutes, and the depths of Bobo's plan dawns on him. When Bobo finally arrives, he breaks the news to everyone: the champagne is indeed poisoned. Good news: there is an antidote. Bad news: you only get it if you deliver Wynonna Earp, dead or alive, to Bobo. And may the best frothing Purgatorian win. Dolls and Wynonna are encircled, as Waverly and Willa start to beat their escape. When Waverly makes a pit stop to say goodbye to Nicole, in a quick make out session, Willa slips away. We next see her outside, meeting none other than Bobo del Rey. Together they walk off into the foggy distance…holding hands. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Natalie Krill as Willa Earp * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Dylan Koroll as Champ Hardy * Dana Hollenbach as Chrissy Nedley * Joris Jarsky as Whiskey Jim * Josh Bertwistle as Big Bubba Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, House Of Memories by Merle Haggard. Media Images 112still 001.jpg 112still 002.jpg 112still 003.jpg 112still 004.jpg 112still 005.jpg 112still 006.jpg 112still 007.jpg 112still 008.jpg 112still 009.jpg 112still 010.jpg 112still 011.jpg 112still 012.jpg 112still 013.jpg 112still 014.jpg 112still 015.jpg 112still 016.jpg 112still 017.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Ep. 112 SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes